


Stray

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Challenge, Christmas, Pet, Stray, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 4 - prompt: puppies or pets<br/>Optimus Prime and Starscream find a stray drone on the streets of New-Iacon.<br/>G1-ish, post-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

“It is a stray.”

“It is just a little pup.”

“It might be dangerous.”

Optimus cast a disbelieving, slightly incredulous glance at Starscream’s scowling visage.

“It is barely a tenth in size of us.”

“Still, it could be dangerous!”

The Seeker’s voice acquired a peculiar tinge, one that immediately set Optimus at the edge. It signalled something more, something deeper than simple distaste at having to pick up a dirty stray from the streets of New Iacon. Optimus turned from the cowering little droneling to his bondmate with awakening worry.

“Why do you think so, Starscream? It is clearly afraid and weak from hunger.”

“That’s exactly why!!! – Starscream insisted, his wings flexing backwards tensely – “They are the most dangerous then, because they have nothing to loose!”

Optimus frowned. That sounded entirely too believable… no, not that, it sounded… personal. Now why would Starscream… it was clearly not the jealousy for his attention that Optimus thought at first.

“Do you have a reason to think so…?” – he wasn’t sure how to ask, not in the light of the threateningly lifted wings.

“I know!” – the shrill voice he got used to and could purr most pleasurably at times was now cutting like his claws could – “Push somemech into the corner and he’ll have no other choice than fight.” – he paused and lamely amended himself – “I mean it. A drone. Not a mech.”

Optimus’s spark constricted slightly in its chamber. There were still secrets his bonded never wanted to reveal and his early years were such. His extreme reaction to the starving stray still cowering from them in the dead end of the street told him a lot about those. 

“But I am not cornering it…” – he lightly stroked a white wing to relieve the tension there – “I am offering it a home. With us.”

“But…” – Starscream was gnawing at his lipplates, his red optics unsure – “…why would it trust us? I mean you?”

“I know a mech who never had a reason to regret trusting me.” – Optimus let his engine purr against the Seeker’s plating – “Maybe you can help me to show it.”

A sharp glance told him that he nearly overdone it, but Starscream forgave him and acknowledged the shameless flirting as well.

“So you are intent on… taking this thing in?”

“If you don’t object…?”

“I suppose it won’t be too much of a bother.” – Starscream’s helm lifted haughtily and his wings relaxed slightly – “After all it is only a… how did you call it? A pup.”

It still took nearly a joor to convince the little drone to come out and accept the pieces of the rust stick that Starscream magnanimously donated to the noble cause and even more before it allowed Optimus to carefully pick it up and take home with them - but the Seeker was surprisingly and uncharacteristically patient all the way through. 

It also turned out to be quite dangerous with the poisonous tail-tip and the small but vicious claws, but by that time even Starscream wasn’t objecting to the annoying stings when the little one was unsatisfied with the treatment – namely the lack of rust sticks it regularly demanded.


End file.
